Ice cream guys and a teen life
by Advance-Towards-Me-Earthling
Summary: A new guy, A night that went wrong, A puzzle undone, Mornings end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :3, hope you like this new fan-fic, yes this is a horror/romance so if you dont like that sort of thing stop reading now, because theirs going to be some bloody bits in this, hope you enjoy and dont forget to review :) **

Fionnas pov:  
"Hmm which flavor should i have today?" I said looking at the Ice cream stand.  
"Well im having bubble choc chip" Cake said clapping her hands together.  
Cake was one year older then me which made her 17, she had bright red hair that reached her hips, she was waring a summer dress and her pink flip-flops. Me and Cake were sisters and our mother and father both died in a car crash, so we both live together in a flat above a pizza shop.  
"Mmmm... I think ill have mint choc chip please" I said handing James the money.  
"Good choice Fionna" said Cake as she grabbed a spoon for us both as we headed out side.  
James lived across from us, and was probably the only person we trusted.  
"This." Cake said pointing at her ice cream. "This. Is amazing." She said finishing of with a spoon full of it.  
"I know right? I wonder how James makes it" I said thinking aloud.  
"Yeah." Cake said. We both sat down on the grass, we were now in the Central Park, well, it was not really a park, it was more of a picnic area, with loads of fields and a pond in which some of the old-ish men fished.  
"I wonder what we should have for our tea?" Cake said to me, as she looked round the park.  
"Chicken sweetcorn pizzeria with cheesy chips!" We both shouted at the same time that we both fell back laughing.  
"Come on then, it looks like its going to rain and you know how i don't like my hair wet." Cake said as a few drops of hailstone hit the floor with a `CRACK` we both ran.  
Marshall Lees pov:  
"It seems its raining outside" Said Peppermint as he handed me my new keys.  
"It seems so, thank you so much Peppermint" I said clutching the keys in my right hand.  
His hair was short and spiky red with patch's of white. His eyes black as the night sky.  
"Yes, see ya soon then" Said Peppermint as he walked away.  
"Yeah." I whispered. I grabbed my new keys and shoved them into the door but before i could turn it I heard someone.  
"Ohhh. Hello you must be our new next door friend! nice to meet you" She said, I turned round and there were to young girls about teen aged, one had red hip-long hair and the other had bright blond curly hair which was pulled up into a neat bobble, she also seemed to be waring a white bunny ear headband.  
"Nice to meet you to, my name is Marshall Lee" I said shaking the girls hands.  
"My names Fionna and this is my sister Cake" She said beaming at me.  
"We really need to go now, we cant wait to see you again" She said as they both walked of.  
I shut the door behind me as I entered. Fionna was something... Not like any other girl i had seen before.


	2. Chapter 2

**He, sorry if this is a short chapter. Hope you like it. **

_Dear diary,_

_Im going to be safe here, i can sense it. I never really wanted to run away from mum, dad my home, these things just happen. I have some nice new friends that live next to me. I also found out Peppermint who used to go to my school, lives in this town, which is great! My cats still as fluffy as ever. I also met this girl, Fionna. _

_Marshall Lee... _

"There we go" I said shoving my diary under my pillow. "Yes boys can keep a diary!" I said to my Cat who glared at me. Today I was waring my ripped shorts with a white vest top and of course my sunglasses. And my umbrella.

"Right time for school."

Fionnas pov:

"Look away Fi" muttered Cake, we were walking to school, as we went past the **bullies **Flame and Ice.

"Hey you! Fionna!" Flame shouted as they ran over to me and Cake.

"What Flame, don't you and your mates have someone to beat up" I asked not really caring.

"Haha. No. I came to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked rubbing his hair.

"Ew. No." I said walking of in a mood.

"Bye" Whispered Cake to Ice as she ran to keep up to me.

"Fionna! Over here!" Finn shouted as he came panting over to me. Finn and Jake were also my brothers but they lived across the road from me and Cake.

"Hey Finn, Jake, whats up?" I asked as we all sat down at our table, yes we called it our table.

We were in the last year of Appleton High School. Cake, Finn, Jake and I were the most popular kids in the school.

"I'm hungry, want a bacon pancake bun anyone?" Jake asked standing up.

"Sure!" Said Finn as Cake and I shook our heads.

"Marshall!" I kinder screamed as I jumped up and ran over to him.

"Hey" He whispered as he looked down at me, he smiled to tell me he was ok, i could tell he

wasn't.

"Why are you limping, and why are you all bloody and burned?" I asked frowning as I looked down at his leg.

"I'm ok, don't worry about it, er I really need to go" He said to me, he then waved and left, leaving me confused and shocked.

I went back to my table were Finn and Jake were munching on there bacon, pancake buns.

"Whats wrong Fionna?" Cake said patting me on the back. "Come on girl smile!"

"Nothing... I'm ok." I said forcing a smile.

**What has happened to Marshall? Whats going to happen? And will Finn and Jake gain belly pains from that big bun? Find out in the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cliff hanger, yes im female and from England. Hope you enjoy!**

The next day...

Marshall lees pov:

I was sat up in bed thinking about my last home. Thinking how my dads attempts to pull me into his kingdoms work failed.

"Ugh" I said shaking my head from side to side trying to whip the thoughts away.

Fionnas pov:

"Finn open the door right now!" I shouted banging on his front door.

"Hey" He said finally opening the door, I stepped inside not saying anything.

"What's wrong with her?" Finn asked Cake but she just shook her head.

"Fionna your...your shaking like mad!" I could hear Cake shout out before I blacked out.

_I was walking in the forest, my hip was bleeding like mad and my skin was as cold as ice._

_I turned a corner and carried on moving forward limping, there was a patch of green land with the trees hiding it. In the middle of the plot was a well, I walked over to it and looked down, I I was Marshall? Walked away from the well I fell to the floor grunting in pain._

"Fionna! Fionna! What's wrong?" Shouted Cake as I ran out of the tiny house and towards the great, dark forest.

"I must be able to see what Marshall's doing" I said to myself as I turned a corner I could see the dimly lit plot with a well In the middle and a figure laying there.

Marshall's pov:

"F-Fionna?" I whispered as I saw someone running towards me, I closed my eyes knowing I was going to be ok.

Fionnas pov:

"Marshall Marshall!" I screamed tears flowing down my face. Holding him tight I ripped the bottom half of my t-shirt and rapped it round his bleeding hip. Then trying to stop crying I grabbed him and started to run.


	4. Chapo 4

**Hey! IM ALIVE AND BACK WOOO! I was i hospital so i couldn't write or techno do nothing so here you go! I hope you enjoy, there's a big fat cliffhanger for you:)**

Fionnas pov:

I couldn't run any more, his limp body was heavy and the blood that pored from him covered me. I was crying, I know he was just my friend but I wanted to be more then friends... But at this rate.

It was now raining and I was lost in the forest, laying Marshall down began to cry out. Moments later I saw three figures in the forest coming towards me. Not wanting Marshall to get hurt I laid with my body on his belly, making sure I was not in the way of hurting him.

"Fionna" Whispered the voice as it came into view I could see Flame.

"F-Flame how c-could you do this?" I raised my voice, watching him closely.

The other figures came into view and I could see Ice, he looked at me with sorry eyes then bowed his head down. The other figure was... Finn?

"Finn?" I whispered shocked, his eyes were now red and he looked as though he wanted to snap me in half.

"Fionna step away from Marshall" Flame said stepping one step closer to were me and Marshall was.

"No." I said my voice high pitched as I covered Marshall with my body.

"Ice" Flame said as Ices head snapped up and looked over to Flame "Remove Fionna from Marshall" Ice stormed over to me,looking straight at me, tears rolled down my face, not knowing what was going to happen.

He then muttered something under his breath and smiled weekly at me. He now was standing in front of me, facing Flame, protecting me and Marshall.

"ICE! That was a order! R-E-M-O-V-E NOT STAND, you stupid prick" Flame said now facing Finn.

"Finn attack" Flame ordered as Finn stormed over towards Ice.

Ice jumped as his hands moved forwards, then came a bang and a wave of ice came from his hands straight towards Finn, who then flew back from the force from the Ice.

Flame gritted his teeth, he didnt want to fight, he was the one who gave orders not fight like this.

"Right so it seems. Its up to me now" Flame said with anger in his voice. His hands raised as flames flew towards Ice, with a piercing scream he fell to the ground.

Flame then stormed over towards me and grabbed me, I attempted to pull away but he was to strong.

"ICE MARSHALL PLEASE HELP HELP" I screamed as he pulled me into the darkness leaving Ice, Marshall and Finn bloody and bruised.


End file.
